Current methods of mobile electronic device design create devices that are static, both in terms of functionality and in terms of design. Companies try to solve this problem by producing a wide range of devices having different functionalities and different designs. As a result, users of such devices are forced to make compromises; they lack the ability to customize the functionality and design of their mobile devices to truly meet their needs and preferences. Thus, there is a need in mobile electronics field to create systems for enabling chassis-coupled modular mobile electronic devices. This invention provides such new and useful systems.